


My Strange Emotions

by SoraMJigen



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crushes, Drabble, Emotions, Episode Related, Halloween, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: Oneshot. It was the very first time she had noticed him. It was in a way that, much like her, was unexpected and fiery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is going to kill me.
> 
> In the first season, the Janitor was written as a figment of JD’s imagination. As the season grew, writers slowly started to slip the Janitor into interacting with other characters albeit very mildly. Examples of this include: Elliot angrily apologizing to him when she threw a coffee cup into his work area and Dr. Cox calling JD “Scooter” – a nickname the Janitor had formulated for him; how else could Cox have known about it given that all he calls JD are women’s names?
> 
> What if the Janitor wasn’t a figment of JD’s imagination in season 1 and was actually someone working there at the start of the first season. More so, this is about the time when Elliot first unintentionally noticed him in the episode "My Bad" - Season 1, Episode 6.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy. :D

It was the very first time she had noticed him. It was in a way that, much like her, was unexpected and fiery. Janitor had heard rumors through the halls of Todd doing something incredibly sexual and atrocious, Scooter somehow temporarily ruining his relationship with Scary Nurse, Poodle Hair Doctor rekindling something with Angry Woman. They were rumors he had picked up and was only interested in a few. What really caught his attention was the Blonde Doctor who sparked a case of the “gottaseeums” among the perverted old men of the hospital and Janitor made certain he stole their pudding cups because they didn’t deserve them especially after saying something like that to her. Granted, there was another rumor that she flashed her lady parts to a minor and again to a few male patients. However, this was the same Blonde Doctor who saved a patient’s life when he was inches from death, who was wonderfully intelligent, and who even helped deliver a baby in Miller Park on Christmas Eve.

She had her quirks like any other person and Janitor couldn’t explain why a little smile scampered onto his face whenever he caught a glimpse of her. It was ridiculous and something he was uncertain of. Janitors weren’t supposed to feel. It was a mantra he had crafted for himself. Yet he knew to be a gentleman towards women as he saw in movies, society, and television. This included Blonde Doctor and while he had never had an actual encounter with her, he would see her off in the distance doing what she did best. Though of course, had he a moment with her he would channel a nature that no one really saw. He would hold open a door for her, he would regard her kindly, and he would do these things for the sake of being….nice. (He hated that word, yet for Blonde Doctor he could possibly deal with it). Niceness attracted people and perhaps it would draw Blonde Doctor to- Janitor mentally punched himself. What did he always say? Janitors don’t feel. So why was she suddenly making him think this way?

Of course, Janitor would never confess this. Not even to the squirrel army. It was something he would have to keep sealed away in his chest like Fort Knox. He could do that; he had to. And so one day, he was mopping the area around the elevator. Halloween was in the air and Janitor’s grouchy spirit seemed to blend well with the holiday. It wasn’t a celebration Janitor was normally fond of, but he loved a good scare and a successful prank. His day so far had been uneventful which caused him to grow bored and his brain start to think about what could be combined for some new invention. The notion of a knife fused with a wrench came to mind when he recalled a loose screw catching onto a piece of fabric from his shirt. Perhaps he could do-

Having looked up at the area around him, he saw Blonde Doctor hurriedly walking down the corridor. For a moment he swore his heart pounded faster and those thoughts tumbled into his head. Of how chipper Blonde Doctor was and how her smile could light up a room and how despite the fact that she always wore scrubs she looked fantastic. How she was – good God, get a grip Janitor! He still didn’t comprehend why she had this effect on him and in a way he hated it, but he would never admit how he slightly enjoyed it. In a strange way, it made him feel good for reasons he couldn’t fathom. He quickly looked away from her, hoping to dispel the images in his head and to steady his heart.

A mild splash from his wheeled bucket doused his pant leg, sending a surge of aggravation and surprise up his spine. A puddle of water and coffee pooled at his feet and he growled in irritation at having just polished that part of the floor. He had just had those pants cleaned! Sharply looking up, Janitor’s anger festered beneath his frame as shock still took hold of him. Whoever did this was so going to - 

“Sorry!” Blonde Doctor rudely remarked and while he would have normally been enraged at her assault, for her, he was surprisingly angered at best. Angered. Yes, Janitor was always supposed to be angry and embrace no other emotion other than anger. Yes, that was his role. If this were Scooter harassing him, he would have made him eat that damn cup. Blonde Doctor though – his anger rose like a fire and he knew not to take it out on her despite his surprise at her action. At best, he believed, she was probably having a rough day. His mind backtracked, having never allowing anyone to get away with so much as merely telling him off. He would always immediately plot a prank for them, but in his mind he found nothing for Blonde Doctor. No snide comments, no nasty paybacks, nada. Instead, he found that her bright blue orbs had seared into his mind with all their intensity.

Blonde Doctor was a raging wild fire at the moment and he couldn’t calm her down. He knew that and yet those eyes, those gorgeous, burning eyes were staring back at him from both the source and his mind. Janitor’s scowl withered drastically and he found that he couldn’t leave her eyes. He also realized that for some reason or another his heart was pounding a million miles a minute. That had to be the anger. Yeah, that seemed right. There was no way it would be anything else; not at all. So why couldn’t he stop staring at her eyes as though they were the world’s most valuable and gorgeous sapphires?

Blonde Doctor wasn’t in the mood to question his staring. If anything, it caused her annoyance to increase as she gritted her teeth. The anger that had been brought upon her was in no way his fault. Yet she knew if she even looked at him for another second, she would punch a wall in. Storming off, she ventured off to take care of whoever needed her or possibly find some alone time for a while. 

Janitor would have watched her leave (how he hated to watch her go), but infuriation captured him. A combination of his now messy floor, why he looked at her the way he did, why his heart was loudly thrumming in his ears, and how did he allow such nonsensical gestures to overcome him. He aggressively started to wipe the floor, but that wasn’t enough. 

Janitor had to shake off this sudden strange feeling for Blonde Doctor that overcame him, drown out Blonde Doctor’s terrifyingly beautiful eyes, and eliminate his own rising anger and something else he couldn’t quite put his mop on. Who he could he take his anger out – the elevator chimed. Next person to get off that elevator would feel his unkind wrath and what a coincidence should it be but Scooter. Without hesitation, he threw the wet mop head onto Scooter’s crotch and felt his wrath slithering up his spine and working its way up his throat. Janitor’s eyes locked with Scooter’s and his emotions spilled out before he had a second chance to think. 

“Happy Halloween.” Janitor's voice quivered with resentment. Scooter gasped in irritation at his scrubs. He just had them cleaned! Yet he knew he was no match for Janitor as he eyed the damage with hands raised in shock. Seriously, what the Hell was with this guy?

“Maybe that’ll teach you not to spy on people during their alone time!” Janitor yelled to him and was met with silence from his victim.

That should have done it. Janitor’s anger (for the most part) was quelled and he could feel his heart beat dropping to a regular pace. His body began to relax into its usual appearance, save for his face where he had to always bear a stern, simmering mad glare with a thin line for a mouth. Yet, something bothered him. Something he still couldn’t quite place his mop on. Janitor still saw Elliot’s eyes in his mind and with those orbs came flooding those smiles he would see her flash, the sweet and sour rumors he would hear about her, and how fiery and quirky she was. 

Janitor sighed. This wouldn’t be an easy repair for him to fix or a simple mess to clean up.


End file.
